Devices of this kind for dispensing material, in particular thermoplastic material such as hot melt adhesive, are known in various embodiments. For example, in one embodiment the material to be dispensed is first filled into the container in a solid state, and then melted to a free-flowing state. The free-flowing material is then channeled from the container to a pump and from there to a connection point that can be connected to at least one tube for further conveying the molten material.
The container, the pump and the drive motor are mounted onto the frame or rack of the apparatus in such a way that the pump, the coupling and the drive motor are arranged in series underneath the container and housed inside a cabinet attached to the frame.
A number of problems arise as a result of this arrangement. When assembling the pump, the coupling and the drive motor, it is necessary to ensure at all times that the drive shaft of the drive motor and the drive shaft of the pump are precisely aligned with each other, which is a time-consuming affair and often almost impossible due to the manufacturing tolerances of the components and fixing elements. Furthermore, thermally induced effects brought about by the relatively intensive heating of some components cause melting of the material, deformations of the components and thermal distortions that lead to a misalignment of the dive shafts of the drive motor and the pump. In the prior art, this has often exposed the shafts and bearings to considerable mechanical and dynamic stress, for example to high bending moments that have led, in turn, to greater wear, especially of bearings. Due to these factors, it was often necessary to replace the pump, the drive motor, or the coupling between the pump and the motor with new components. Considerable costs were incurred as a consequence.
The object of the present invention is therefore to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art to a considerable extent and to provide an apparatus for dispensing free-flowing material that is simpler to assemble and disassemble, and that leads to less wear.